The invention relates to a television receiver having a terminal to which a personal computer may be connected for displaying information received from the personal computer.
A television receiver that is able to receive not only television broadcasting directly and via an AV device (an audio-video device), such as a VCR, but also can be connected to a personal computer for displaying information received from the internet or a CD-ROM on a large screen is well known. An example of this type of television receiver with the aforementioned functions is disclosed in an issue of NIKKEI personal computer (Jan. 1, 1995). The television receiver disclosed in the aforementioned publication can receive or display information from television broadcasting, such as NTSC (horizontal frequency: 15.75 kHz), extended definition television broadcasting (one of Japanese broadcasting standard with horizontal frequency 31.5 kHz)and high definition television broadcasting (one of Japanese broadcasting standard with horizontal frequency: 33.75 kHz), AV type media, such as a package media, and media that is used for a personal computer or a multimedia device, such as a VGA mode (horizontal frequency: 31.5 kHz) output of a personal computer compatible with IBM PC/AT or a color mode (horizontal frequency: 35 kHz) output of the Apple computer Macintosh 13.
As to the above disclosed television receiver, which may be connected with a personal computer, a mouse or a keyboard of the personal computer is used for operating the personal computer and for displaying information from the computer on the television screen, and the remote controller of the television receiver is used only to operate the television receiver. However, it is not so easy to handle such a combination of equipment in a television receiver with a personal computer. Further, it is inconvenient to input a character or a symbol by using the keyboard of the personal computer.